User talk:Bond em7/Archive44
Plea for prayer Hey! So it turns out I so get a little wifi. But I'm not gonna use it for obvious reasons. However. I need prayer. Leading a mission trip is infinitely more exhausting than I ever expected it to be. I am relying on God, but... it never hurts to ask for a little help. So yeah. I hope everything is going well here! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:48, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Althea and Marilyn? I was wondering if you would like to RP them on one of the Quidditch World Cup pages? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] RP Sorry I was afk when you first owled me. I'd love to RP with either of them! Maybe Emily and Delilah? If you like. It's really up to you :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:15, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bond! Bethany's fake punch is the Transylvanian Tackle - it's not actually a foul unless it hits the player she punched at :) Chat 18:48, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I need to talk to you right now. I'm in Chat. User:BreezieCat 19:07, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I don't appreciate you deleting and moving my wb, i made it for a reason. BreezieCat (talk) 20:08, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Bond I'm sorry it's just i thought for me i wouldn't got confused because it's says BreezieCat and not Cat, i would'vegot confused I'm sorry if I sounded mad but I wasn't i was just worried about what happenedto it. I guess I'll go post? I'm going to post on the main page for the cup, I guess, and then you can follow. :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 20:32, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Match Just to make sure, Westenberg still has the quaffle in the Ireland vs. Australia match, right? Or is it for whichever chaser posts first? Match Ok thanks for letting me know i'll change it Fandomgirlforever (talk) 21:10, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Main Page Hey Bond! I tried to make minor changes to stuff on the main page, and it hasn't shown up yet, and I'm not too sure why. All I did was alter Template:Main Page/Expansion and Template:Events. I added who won the Quidditch Cup and deleted the old article for the prophet. If it was wrong of me to do this, then by all means, of course, change it back and let me know, but ... Let me know. And by the way, could I work on fixing the sidebar? It's all the way at the bottom? Again, let me know :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 04:56, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch I'm so sorry for not being around for the last couple of days and making everyone wait on the match :/ I didn't mean to be annoying and let people down. I've had some health issues. I'll post as soon as I've answered all these owls. Sorry again :/ ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you :) *hugs* And yes, everything is a little bit better now at least :) ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:28, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Wow, that was lucky then :D I'm glad I didn't let the team down too much then :D Thanks for being understanding again :) :::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:33, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Haru/DRaCMaC Noticed you were on--just reminding you to post whenvever you feel like it :P Happy Millions-of-Hungover-Americans-Day XD 15:48, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :) I'm exhausted. So exhausted. But I'm back. And I'm good. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:24, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Magical Creatures Department Hey Bond! As to my understanding, one of your characters is the head of the Creatures Department. I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I think I'd like to get a character involved in the department. I've always really like Magical Creatures, so I'd be happy to get involved. I have a character I know I'd like to use, Emma Reed, relative of another char of mine, Danny Phillips. I'd like a higher up position, but if I have to work to get to it, that's understandable. Let me know? :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 02:43, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Wow Wow bond are you watching wiki activity or something? You archive really quickly lol Re: You still archive really quickly lol Re:Charity and Melinda It's the dumb unicorn. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:43, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Di Salvataggio I was looking at the adoption page...and it seems as though all the animals are adopted...and also that they are all dogs. ''I was thinking I could overhaul that and add in more animals/breeds--i.e. cats, maybe a chicken or two, horse, cow, mule, etc--muggle critters, farm animals, because even though wizards have magic they still eat eggs and drink milk and ride horses and stuff. So would that be okay? 04:19, July 7, 2015 (UTC) : I was thinking of doing something like this--though naturally it would take a while to do all the critters and write profiles for them, etc, but: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jay_Sea/Sandbox#Canines : Does that look okay, if the overhaul is go for launch? : 04:57, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Report Yeah, I hadn't seen that. Wow, Jacques. Try to hide your feelings just a little bit more :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:55, July 7, 2015 (UTC) RP Yeah, I hadn't forgotten :) I just thought that this Carmas RP might be best to finish first :D But thanks for the reminder still. [[User talk:Emmatigerlily|''You're tied together]] ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:57, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi :) I just wondered if you wanted to do the Melinda/Carmen RP now, if you're not busy of course :) ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Hey! If we could finish up the games by tonight (not UTC-- our tonight) so I can create the pages for the semi-finals, and update the blog, figure out GMs, etc.... that would be super helpful! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:39, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Also, when you GMed for Puddlemere/Japan, you didn't update the score? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:40, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I just noticed that the last set of games finished up the day after they were supposed to. Which wasn't a big deal for the last set, but it will make a bigger deal this time, and next time around. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:43, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Tristen Okay, if you need to then you can *thumbs up* to use his bubble obviously, if you need to :D Thanks for offering. I hope I'll be back and able to participate more by then, but just in case. *sigh* I've hardly participated in this expansion at all :/ ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:24, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Other Guests So.... sadly, I think most of the people with guests who would come.... aren't here. Echo, Lyss, Emma, Ellie.... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:40, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good. I know Hope/Regan would probably be there, since she works with Charity. I can't think of anyone else though for a semi-self-RP. (And I don't feel like doing that anyway. :P) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:43, July 9, 2015 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Are you trying to start an all-out war between Thomas and Melinda?! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:52, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Lol, no idea. xD I don't know if they would've put him in charge or not. Maybe Jewel? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:59, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::If you want Thomas in charge, then fine. ;) But yes, Ash and Charity aren't there. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:02, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Oops. Yeah. I think I had that in there, and then deleted it by mistake. He left. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:03, July 9, 2015 (UTC) What kind of magic was the barrier? Is it just the hole that was broken through? Or would everything shatter? I guess... would Thomas notice? Or not so much? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:35, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Wow Wow bond sure building up a huge living space for Prince lol Interesting they must have had a great deal of influence Yeah I was very surprised to see he owns the hospital that came at a big surprise but yes very influential and wealthy I would imagine he has political power of some kind Re:Barrier Okay. I was just trying to figure out if there would be any noticeable signs. Thomas would definitely notice her gone, but he won't go after her-- figuring that she'll need to come back home eventually for food, and he can apologize then. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:56, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Familiars and the Trace Okay, so uh, familiars. Does it necessarily make a character exotic if they have a magical creature as a familiar? Figured you'd know with Melinda and Princess. (i.e. unicorns, thestrals, everything else within reason) Also something came up in one of the roleplays I was stalking. One of them was underage and used magic so like any total newbie I was absolutely confused on how the Ministry letter got to them automatically. Does this have anything to do with the technology+magic hybrid thing that they've managed to refine the Trace to become actually useful? As in both movies and books, the Trace could only track by location on where underage wizarding folk lived, and thus doing underage magic around many adult wizards/witches sort of nullifies the Trace? Like I know canon is bent slightly around here, so I just wanted to clarify :D Danke~ Options? Feel free to add any other ideas you have. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:00, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Bond it's me Breeze can you get on chat please it's something urgent that i have to tell an admin about. Please and thank you. It's urgent Breeziecat Admitted to creating a new account and identity. I wasn't sure what to do so I went with a two hour chat ban. This is an issue for tje crats... 04:08, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Bad Case of the Mondays? There's usually no day that I sign in and you haven't posted yet. :P I assume work must be an onslaught for you today. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:45, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Bubbles Hey Bond? Do you think you could help me with something...? It's basically just put all of my characters' word bubbles under one template.. Let me know. Thanks! Thomas and Ash The resounding commentary in chat was that Thomas is an idiot, and that Ash has the longest fuse known to man. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:50, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Makes sense, though I think that's a bit lost on Thomas, sadly. It's also your post on Seth/Jaeslya? Or are we done with that? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:56, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Um.... Melinda/Charity? idk what she'd tell her, if anything. Ash/Faith-- are we starting Occlumency stuff? (none of those are "need to do" just "could be interesting") This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:59, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :That's probably true about Charity and Melinda. If Melinda was still in recovery, Charity would bite her tongue, but if she was better it would get ugly, fast. Though Faith and I were both under the impression Ash was gonna start teaching her over the summer :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:04, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::And so she has found herself in the Greenhouses. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:25, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:RPs Looking forward to both! :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:51, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey :) Awh, thank you for checking in to see if things were okay :) Yeah, I've been quite busy/stressed/depressed and not really had time, or found motivation to make time, to come on DARP a couple of days this week. Every day is different though and so I can't always warn people in advance that I won't be around xD I'm okay and here today though, if you wanted to RP :) Thanks for just asking if I was okay :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:01, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Awh, you're so nice :) Uhm, I didn't have anyone in mind and now my mind is completely blank and I can't think who we could RP at all :/ Maybe we won't then, I can't think of anyone, sorry xD :/ ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:13, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Really. Now is when works best for Emma. And Thomas doesn't care what Ash said. He still wants to move in with her. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:06, July 16, 2015 (UTC) In the future... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Stylish Snapdragon, The Heated Dreamcatcher, The Resident Musician, The Ace of Spades and Hearts State of play Yeah, sorry about that, RL has been - messy for the last couple of months, and since I got back to England I've been working in the garden almost non-stop. I like Rping here, but I've lost most of my regular conspirators, Bell, Nymi, Kira and so on. That might partially account for the drop in edits. I'm thinking through the next school year, and with Luc in place I will, definitely, be more active, though I'm hoping to catch CK this weekend and talk things through. :) Alex Jiskran 13:00, July 17, 2015 (UTC) For Jaina Magical Creatures Char Alright Bond, so I've thought up my idea for the char I'd like to get involved in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The only issue I can see with using him, is that I'd like his model to be Alan Grant, from Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park 3. I didn't know if that'd make it an issue, to use him. His name will be Charles Alan Withers, 44 years old, and was originally from the United States before moving to London to work more intensively with Magical Creatures. Would this sound ok to you? Let me know :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 15:05, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm back! From illness to having my Dad fix DARP to my computer deciding to crash... I'm here! Echostar 15:15, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Charles Ok, so I made his sorting forum now. Are you the one that should sort it? I'm just not sure. ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 16:22, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Exchange Rate Even if that hat cost five American dollars, it would be more than a few Knuts based on the exchange rate ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:06, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :...cute, but what were you doing looking for that RP...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:08, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Gotcha. It makes sense that you wouldn't have read it-- we didn't really know each other back when I was first RPing. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:13, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, me too. I was surprised you hadn't gone digging through the history. Though, I suppose in general, those RPs aren't very long, so lots of them would fit in the archive. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:16, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Art Shop I know several chars who would love it, lol. But yeah, I figured we were just done, since there is no Art Shop. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:21, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'll also be interested to see if any new Melinda journal entries show up in my sandbox. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:28, July 17, 2015 (UTC) To be or not to be That was random, but I love random. Thanks for the heads up about Elle. A little tidbit for you, aside from "saving himself for Althea" Kole likes every girl (except for his sisters), all girls even the ones he hasn't met yet. :It'd be fun if they bump into each other at the World Cup. They are both there. Leave me another owl when you have the time. Let me know if you want to post first, or you want me to, and which page. I'll be all over it like my fork in sweet potatoes. Effie.stroud (talk) 19:16, July 17, 2015 (UTC) For Jaina Rp? Would you like to start a new rp? Maybe with Ferlen and Rose somewhere outside the house? Echostar 12:29, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, sounds good. Also, were you planning on having Emily visit Mary? Echostar 13:12, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Why wait... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Stylish Snapdragon, The Heated Dreamcatcher, The Resident Musician, The Ace of Spades and Hearts RP Thought We don't have to if you don't want to, or if you think Jaina would say no... but Faith trusts Jaina like she trusts Ash, and Faith might ask to practice Occlumency with Jaina while she's staying with her-- she'd want to show Jaina the mindscape, I think. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:24, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Seems a good stopping place. We can do Jaina's mindscape later? Unless you still have time and want to do it now...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:33, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::You clearly don't speak Ck. Later=tomorrow. :P But sure. Have Jacques stop by. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:35, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Elle and Kimi Posted back :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:14, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Prefects Thanks for the reminder :) Yeah, I don't think I will with Sakura since I don't know what I'm going to do with her her. Carmen applied for head girl, so she doesn't need to apply for prefect, does she? I don't actually know. I'll probably apply with Kimi in a minute :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:52, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I didn't think about that! Good point :D Thanks. ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:56, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Friendly Quidditch Game? So Leif & the Harriers sort of challenged Lena & the Harpies to a friendly Quidditch game here. Would you (and Althea) be willing to play? 20:37, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Jobs We don't have a user running Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, do we? Echostar 14:28, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Hey, could you get on chat sometime? The Hufflepuff Quidditch team has some more possible members. And can I change the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team page to update it or would you want to update it? Just owl me when you can get on chat. Or about the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. 20:40, July 23, 2015 (UTC) So, do you mind me editing the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team page for this term? Elle's still seeker, right? 22:58, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Auror It's sort of a WIP right now. Omnia sort of left the message without thinking through what happens on the other end of leaving such a message. When she figures out what she wants to have happen (since she had a few different ideas) we'll go for it then. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:51, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Question regarding Reynie Okay. So. I was told (and maybe a little bit of rp stalking...) that your character promised to make some Wolfsbane Potion for my char? I was curious as to how that was going to work since he is now in Hogwarts. Thanks! MerisaMist 03:53, July 24, 2015 (UTC) For your future attention Knockturn Alley Echo and Lissy decided to kill off Echo's Adelina... Jade Knight is killing her. Not sure how it's going to end. But... I figured you should at least be aware.... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:41, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sending Fandom's Ryder Allan. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Right, see.... I'm coming back! Yay! But no. I want her dead or prosecuted. I'm only keeping morgy, rosey, and rin. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 15:47, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Trial Lissy is good with all this too? How is Jde getting hauled in? Karith?This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:18, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE:Prophet Yup! I am indeed wrting for the prophet. I'd be more than thrilled to write the story! Absoloutely! Just let me know of how I can get the facts and everything, and it'll be in either issue 11 or 12 (probably 11). I'm trying to finish the article for quidditch in the tenth issue right now, and then it'll be off to writing #11. Depending on when the final Quidditch Match ends will decide whether it be in issue 11 or 12. Let me know what I can do, IC, and I'll get it written up. I'm supposing I'll have to intrude at the auror office and ask questions, but I don't know :P. Thanks for bringing this to me! :D ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 06:18, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Ash Question about the Hogwarts play Hi :) I don't know if you've seen on my sandbox that I've been working on the stuff for the play a bit more. I think I'm almost ready (ish...sort of...I think), there's just one thing I wanted to ask you about. I'd ask Ck, but she isn't here and I feel bad about pestering her with it all the time xD The thing I wasn't sure about is where the rehearsals and things are going to be done. I don't know if they should be done in an empty existing location, like the Empty Classroom or if I should make a new page? Or maybe even in the The Room of Requirement, if that's allowed? I don't know. I just wondered what you thought anyway :D Apart from that, the announcement and auditions are going to go up as soon as the feast opens and we'll just have to see where things go from there. I really hope it's going to be okay :/ Thanks :) Sorry for bugging you with it. ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 12:38, July 26, 2015 (UTC) RP :D Mary picked up Rose from daycare (at Ferlen's request). They're in Mary's apartment. 01:48, July 31, 2015 (UTC)